


Sweet Little Omega

by JustaSimpleFangirl



Series: Alpha and Omega series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Hair-pulling, Keith really loves Shiro's body, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSimpleFangirl/pseuds/JustaSimpleFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's second heat is here, and Shiro needs to help his mate through it. </p><p>Aka, sin, and smut, and I am ashamed of myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make a part 2 to this sin fest

Keith whined softly as Shiro nuzzled him gently as they lay in Shiro's bed one morning. "Shiro...."

"Are you feeling okay baby?" Shiro mumbled against Keith's neck.

"'M fine..." Keith lied. He could already feel the effects off his fast approaching heat starting up. 

"You're warm." Shiro muttered. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No... Stay here." Keith mumbled. 

Ever since Keith's first heat where Shiro had taken his virginity and bonded with him, the two had been in absolute bliss. They fought better together, the team was happy for them, and though Coran and Allura were worried at first, they soon accepted and even embraced the new couples relationship. 

Now with Keith's second heat coming all too quickly, Shiro found the boy was being extremely clingy and overly affectionate. Not that he was complaining, he kinda liked Keith like this, at least compared to his usual standoffish behavior. Though it did make it hard for them to do things separately. 

"Baby, I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be back in just a bit." Shiro hummed softly, kissing Keith head. 

"No, stay..." Keith let out a cross between a whimper and a moan as he clung to Shiro. 

"I'll be right back I promise, just stay in bed." Shiro smiled softly and got up, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. 

"Hey Shiro." Hunk greeted Shiro as the older walked into the kitchen. Lance and Pidge sat at the table while Hunk was making something to eat out of the food he'd found around the kitchen. 

"Hello Hunk." Shiro smiled at him. 

"How's Keith doing?" Hunk asked. 

"Yeah, how is our sweet little omega doing?" Lance said in an overly sweet tone. Shiro scowled a bit and Lance bit his tongue. 

"He's doing fine, a bit needy but fine." Shiro explained. 

"I still can't believe Keith is an omega, he seems way to hot tempered and assertive to be one." Pidge hummed. 

'You've never seen how submissive he is in bed.' Shiro thought as he went to the fridge to get two bottles of water, one for him and one for Keith. "I should be getting back to him, he doesn't like to wait."

"You're like his doting husband." Lance snicker and Shiro blushed brightly. "Old ball and chain making you get him some water before his heat sets in?"

"Shut up Lance, Shiro is just being a good mate." Pidge rolled his eyes at Lance. 

"I'm just saying, Shiro is our leader and an alpha, shouldn't his omega be worshiping the ground he walks on." Lance hummed and Shiro cast him another look. Lance shrunk a bit. "I'm just saying..."

"He does kinda have a point..." Hunk added. 

"Look I'd really rather not talk about Keith when he's not around, especially when he's so close to his h-" The doors to the kitchen opened and all the paladins heads turned, expecting to see Allura or Coran. Instead they saw Keith, a blanket wrapped around his torso, covering most of his abdomen and lower regions. Parts of his body that were exposed were flushed a light pink. He moaned softly and as the team looked lower they could see slick dripping down his legs, onto the floor. 

The hair on the back of Shiro's neck prickled and he could smell Keith's scent, strong and heady from where he was standing at the fridge. No doubt the others could smell it as well. 

"Shirooo." Keith moaned low in his throat, panting softly as he made his way over to the alpha, either unaware or simply not caring that he other paladins were there watching him. 

"K-Keith what are you doing out of bed!?" Shiro asked, moving quickly over to the boy. 

"Y-You were taking so long..." Keith sniffled, nuzzling Shiro desperately, tugging at his clothes. "I-I thought you forgot about me..." 

"No baby I didn't forget." Shiro shook his head, kissing Keith's temple gently. "But you need to go back to bed now, I don't want the others seeing you like this."

Keith sniffled and nodded, letting Shiro pick him up in his arms and carried the boy back to Shiro's room, leaving the other paladins looking shocked and flustered. None of them had ever in their lives seen Keith act like that. 

"That was very naughty Keith." Shiro muttered as they made it back to his room and he placed the boy gently on the bed, Shiro pressing against him and inhaling his scent. "You should have obeyed me and stayed in here."

"I'm sorry, I just needed you..." Keith mumbled, nuzzling against Shiro's neck, biting down gently against the base. 

Shiro let out a soft grunt and growled, running a hand through Keith's hair and tugged him back a bit. 

"You are to obey your alpha..." Shiro muttered against Keith's jugular, kissing it almost sweetly. "You are to obey me."

"Yes." Keith hissed out. "My alpha..."

"My sweet little omega..." Shiro muttered, releasing his grip on Keith's hair. He kissed the boy deeply, his human hand resting on the boys throat. "Show me..."

Keith knew what Shiro wanted to see, and he happily obliged, opening the blanket that was still wrapped around him to reveal his cock, beautifully flushed a deep pinkish red color. His slick soaked hole looked silky soft, and it's proven so when Shiro happily begins teasing the twitching rim with his fingers. 

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith whined, looking at Shiro with needy eyes. 

"Shh, it's okay." Shiro soothed him, kissing the boy once again, pressing against him and pushing a couple fingers inside. Keith's hole spasmed and tightened around Shiro's fingers. 

"Hurry..." Keith whined and whimpered more, pressing down against Shiro's fingers. "I-I want you inside me, now!"

"Patience baby, patience." Shiro muttered, adding a third finger and spread them apart, stretching Keith wide. Keith let out a moan and bucked his hips, wanting to get more friction. 

Shiro pulled his fingers out, leaving Keith feeling empty, and turned to the bedside drawer to get a condom.

"N-No." Keith shook his head quickly. "I don't want you to use a condom."

"But you could get pregnant, and having a pups right now wouldn't be the best thing..." Shiro muttered, always the voice of reason, even as his clothed hips pressed against Keith bare ones. 

"Coran put me on birth control, I can't get pregnant." Keith mumbled shyly, rolling his hips against Shiro's clothed erection.

Shiro growled lustfully, low in his throat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Slipped my mind." Keith mumbled, kissing Shiro's lips gently, trying to deepen the kiss but Shiro's hand on his neck kept him in place. "Shiro, please... I need you."

Shiro always shuddered when Keith said those words, made it clear that he needed Shiro, needed him completely and absolutely. 

"I love you... So much... Love you so much.... Takashi." Shiro growled upon hearing his first name hissed through Keith's lips. 

"I love you too.... You're my everything Keith." Shiro muttered, releasing his delicate hold on Keith neck and instead placed one of his hands, the human hand, on the younger paladins hip, his Galra hand taking his own cock and pressed it to Keith's twitching hole. "Ready?"

Kieth nodded and Shiro entered him in one swift motion, filling the young paladin completely. 

"A-Ah!" Keith gasped, bucking an tightening around Shiro. "T-Takashi!"

"Fuck Keith..." Shiro groaned, kissing Keith deeply before moving his head down to kiss and bite at Keith's jaw, neck, and collarbone as his hand moved to stroke Keith cock quickly. He began thrusting hard in and out of Keith's willing body and Keith mewled and let out other little noises as he could feel Shiro, all of Shiro, pressing inside him, and draped around him and for a moment Keith thought he would drown in Shiro's presence. 

When his mind was brought back to attention, Shiro was groaning his name. "Keith, Keith, feels so good baby, so fucking good."

Keith mewled softly, his hands roaming over Shiro's chiseled chest, along a particularly large scar that rested on the flesh. Shiro stiffens a bit at the touch to the scar but continues moving his hips. 

"I love you..." Keith whispers it over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him lovingly. 

"I'm gonna come." Keith whined. 

"I want you to come..." Shiro groaned, fucking Keith harder, the head of his cock hitting Keith's prostate as he stroked Keith faster. "And I want you to come right now."

With a strangled whine Keith was coming, thick ropes or come staining his stomach and Shiro's hand. Shiro continued thrusting into Keith's tightening body, panting and growling before he finally came, knotting the boy, filling him to the brim. Keith gasped softly as he felt the heat of Shiro's cum filling him. In those moments of ecstasy Keith was drowning in Shiro. 

\---

"Shiro! Shiro!" Keith panted hard, bouncing his hips up and down on Shiro's cock quickly. "Oh god Shiro!!"

"Quiet baby, the others are trying to sleep." Shiro said but couldn't help smirking as he dug his nails into Keith's hips, helping the boy slide up and down on his cock. He loved to watch Keith ride him, loved seeing the boy fuck himself senseless on his cock. "You don't want to wake them, you'd get in a lot of trouble if you did that."

It was the fourth night of Keith's heat, and even though Shiro knew it would be ending soon enough, he still wanted to get in as much teasing as possible. Normally Keith didn't like to be teased. 

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry, just f-feels so g-good, f-feels really, really good!!" Keith panted, drool trickling out of his mouth as he panted. "I-I just love you're cock, I love your body so much!"

As he spoke Keith ran his hands over Shiro's pectorals, squeezing them gently, before moving lower, down to Shiro's abs, the tight muscle under his flesh tensing as Keith fucked himself on Shiro's cock. Shiro blushed softly, feeling a bit embarrassed at the compliment to his body. In all honesty Shiro hated his body, hated the scars that marred his skin, reminding him of the past tortures. He used to think he was fairly attractive but now... Now he just looked-

"So beautiful...." Keith panted, pulling Shiro back from his thoughts. "You're body is so fucking beautiful... Wish I could do this all the time, just look at your body, just look at you for hours on end."

"Why...?" Shiro asked softly. "Why do you like my body so much?"

"Because it's yours." Keith answered, moving harder and faster on Shiro's cock, taking his own cock in hand and began stroking quickly. "Because I'd love you no matter what body you have."

Shiro groaned softly as he felt Keith picking up the pace. "Fuck Keith, I love you so much... I'm gonna knot you so good baby..."

"Yes, please Shiro, knot me, pour your come inside me." Keith nodded eagerly, moving faster. 

"Fuck, fuck! I'm coming baby!" Shiro growled, coming hard inside the boy, knot swelling inside Keith. Keith stopped moving as he felt the knot expand but continued stroking his own cock, crying out loudly as he came hard to the feeling of Shiro filling him. They stayed still for a few long moments in post sex afterglow before Shiro's knot finally began going down and Keith could slide off it and collapse next to him. 

Keith absentmindedly rubbed patterns in Shiro's chest with his thumb, humming softly. "I love you so much Shiro..."

"I love you too Keith." Shiro smiled, kissing the boys head. Keith nuzzled Shiro lovingly, feeling tired and spent, ready for a quick nap to renew his energy. Shiro yawned tiredly. "Get some rest baby...."

"Mmmm..." Keith mumbled, already half asleep. Shiro chuckled softly, kissing Keith's head before falling asleep as well. 

\----

Shiro woke up to the slick wet noises of someone sucking on something, and felt the white not coil of pleasure in his stomach. He looked down drowsily between his legs to see Keith happily sucking him cock to full hardness, moaning around his large girth. 

"Fuck Keith, you're really going at it early today..." Shiro mumbled, blushing softly as Keith finally pulled off of Shiro's now fully erect cock. Shiro watched as Keith turned around and pressed his face against the bedsheets, his ass high in the air. Keiths slick hole was twitching, and slightly agape. Keith had already prepped himself. The thought alone had Shiro pinning Keith down under the weight of his body, his cock pressed between the fleshy globes of Keith's ass but not yet entering the boy's body. 

"Who said you could prep yourself?" Shiro growled softly, nipping at Keith's neck. "Who said you could touch yourself?" 

Keith whimpered. "Shi-"

"No, show me the respect I deserve, you own me that." Shiro smirked softly against Keith's neck, licking along the side. 

"Takashi! I-I'm sorry! Please Takashi fuck me!" Keith cried loudly. 

"Good boy." Shiro growled, voice rumbling in his chest. He grabbed Keith's hips and suddenly slammed inside the boy, Keith instantly tightening around him. 

"Shi- Ah! Takashi!" Keith mewled and whimpered as Shiro pounded into him, stretching him wide. Keith moved his hand to stroke his own throbbing cock but Shiro quickly grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. "T-Takashi!?"

"No touching yourself." Shiro growled low in his throat. "It's your punishment."

Keith let out a mix between a sob and a moan. "Pl-Please Takashi, please let me touch myself! I-I want to come!"

"You're mine Keith..." Shiro panted softly, his voice holding a possessive tone. "I'm gonna be the one to make you come."

"Yours, I'm yours Shiro!" Keith cried out. 

"Such a good boy..." Shiro praised Keith, moving one of his hands down to stroke Keith's cock while the other still kept Keith's hands pinned above his head. 

"Yes!!" Keith moaned and whined and whimpered, feeling overwhelmed as Shiro fucked him hard, stroking his cock quickly. "My alpha, my alpha!"

"My sweet little omega, feel so good inside you, so hot and tight... You're amazing baby, taking my cock so good..." Shiro babbled, half drunk with lust for Keith. Keith didn't seem to mind though as he let Shiro fuck him into the mattress. As the head of Shiro's cock slammed deliciously against Keith's prostate repeatedly, Keith knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Shiro! I-I'm gonna c-come!" Keith panted. 

"Me too baby, let's come together." Shiro muttered, continuing his thrusting and stroking. 

Keith almost screamed in pleasure when he felt Shiro bite his neck hard enough to break the skin. It was then that Keith realized Shiro was marking him, making it known by everyone that Keith was his omega. A new wave of pleasure passed over Keith at Shiro's possessiveness and within seconds he was coming loads onto Shiro's hand and the sheets below him. Shiro gave a grunt and then a loud groan as he felt Keith tighten and spasm around him, and just like that Shiro came and knotted the boy for what felt like the hundredth time, and it very well could have been. Keith was panting hard, and Shiro's breath came out a bit labored as they both came down from their high. Shiro absentmindedly licked the bite mark he had made on Shiro's neck, and Keith shivered softly. 

"Now everyone will know I belong to you..." Keith smiled softly. 

"Yeah." Shiro mumbled, kissing the bite mark gently. 

Shiro's knot soon went down and they laid in bed for a bit,enjoying each other's presence. Keith nuzzled against Shiro's side and Shiro kissed Keith's head gently. 

"Did I tell you Lance says we're like an old married couple?" Shiro said with a soft chuckle. 

"What's wrong with that.... I wouldn't mind being married to you...." Keith bit his lip as he spoke. 

Shiro blushed brightly and sharply inhaled. "I-I.... I would mind being married to you either...."

"Good." Keith smiled softly, tilting his head up and kissed Shiro gently. "I love you... My alpha..."

"I love you too, my sweet little omega."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
